


Dance The Night

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing Steve Rogers, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance The Night

As Sebastian watches Chris, sees him wearing the uniform for the very first time, he feels his heart swell. Chris looks so handsome in blue, and that hair... _My God_ , he thinks, _I am Bucky_. He laughs to himself, and Chris smiles at him as Joe gives Sebastian instructions on how the scene could work even better. Sebastian tries to follow but Chris's sweet hide is really very distracting. The uniform really hides nothing, and Sebastian could probably trace Chris's muscles through the shirt. _My God_ , Sebastian feels himself getting hard, and this is really not the time and place. _Think, no, do not fucking think! Fucking, oh..._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Of course, Joe. Sorry. I just... My throat is a little dry."

"Okay, sure."

Sebastian rushes to the cafeteria tent to get a Pepsi, and suddenly Chris is there by his side.

"You okay?"

That earnest look on his face makes Sebastian feel guilty.

"I'm just fine and dandy, pal."

Sebastian grins and relief seems to wash over Chris.

"We better get back before Joe gets anxious," and he grabs Chris, and tears him toward the opening of the tent.

"All right, all right!" Chris laughs and starts walking in front of Sebastian, and Sebastian is pointedly not looking in his direction because that will only lead to disaster and he'll be getting shit from Hayley later on, no matter what he does.

And so it goes: they get through the day without further "incidents" – well, Sebastian does – and Hayley teases him while they have a beer or two in the cafeteria tent after hours.

"I bet you couldn't tear your eyes off that sweetheart for the entire day!"

Sebastian grins, "Oh, if you only knew, Hayley dear," and adds in his own head, _if only you knew how right you are_.

That night he thinks about Chris, well, no, Steve, Steve's face when he hears Peggy's dead and gone, thinks about how Steve has no one left. He thinks about the dance Steve never got, and feels sorry for him. It's sometimes hard not to lose yourself in the story, and this time Sebastian can't help feeling that he would do anything for Chris, no, Steve, no- He knows it's Chris he's really thinking about but Steve's regrets are something he would like to get a chance to sort out. Dancing with Steve (Chris) would be cathartic somehow if only Steve was a real person.

The line is so fine when he looks at Chris and sees Steve. It's hard hiding his feelings on set. He looks at Steve and his whole world lights up. Maybe Chris knows, maybe he doesn't. Sebastian hasn't said much to Hayley but he's sure she knows; how could she not know when they have their little heart-to-hearts with a bottle of rum after hours? He must be transparent to her, yet she pretends to be oblivious, and he remains grateful to her for that. He's broadcasting to the whole world, it seems, and yet Chris remains the same, doesn't change at all even when Sebastian does on the way from day one to "that's a wrap on Sebastian Stan!"

On that last (fateful) night on set, he's having the traditional after hours drinking session with Hayley when Chris walks in.

"All right, soldier. You have to get up early tomorrow. Miss Atwell, you're a bad influence on my sergeant here."

Both Hayley and Sebastian start giggling, and Chris – _Steve, oh god Steve is smiling, the last time I saw your face you were crying_ \- squeezes Sebastian's shoulder firmly.

"Time to go to sleep, or you'll miss your train."

Sebastian grins at Hayley.

"Miss Atwell, I'm sensing that this is my stop."

She answers, all posh-like, "Sergeant Stan, I bid you farewell, a good night and sweet dreams."

As Sebastian stands up, with Steve's hand still squeezing his shoulder, Hayley stands up as well, comes over to Sebastian, hugs him, her tiny figure pressed against him for just a moment, her arms surprisingly strong around him, and she whispers in his ear, "Good luck." Sebastian smiles at her, grateful for all that she's done for him, and turns away.

"All right, Cap, I guess it's time," and before Chris realizes it, Sebastian has hooked his arm in his and he turns once more to grin at Hayley.

"Good night, my sweet princess."

Sebastian turns away, and suddenly feels his jolly mood disappear. The uphill becomes downhill, and maybe it really is time for bed now. But he can't look at Steve – Chris. He keeps looking forward, keeps walking, his arm still hooked in Chris's, and he feels nervous and tired. They walk in silence, and maybe Chris feels just as awkward as he does. Finally, they reach his trailer, and before Sebastian has time to think, somehow both of them have ended up inside.

"Your arm seems to be stuck."

Chris smiles at Sebastian, that beautiful smile with just a hint of teeth. Sebastian slowly unhooks his arm from Chris's, uses what's left of his drunken haze to his advantage.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little slow on the uptake at this very moment."

He grins, and his grin feels too wide, too maniacal, too much so he turns away and heads for the cabinet where he stores his alcohol supply.

"Nightcap?"

He's already fixing the drinks when Chris agrees, "I guess we could have a parting drink."

 _Oh Chris, way to ruin the night_. As if Sebastian needs the reminder.

He almost freezes, pauses for a split second pouring the whiskey for each of them.

"Yeah, parting shots," he manages to utter through his momentary panic.

Sebastian turns around, drinks in hand, hands the other glass to Chris.

"Farewell, Captain. Bottoms up!"

"Farewell, sergeant. Until we meet-"

"Oh drink up already!"

Sebastian forces the shot of burning liquid down his throat, and Chris follows his example, looking somewhat amused.

"You sure are ready for bed, huh?"

Sebastian almost protests but catches himself in time.

"Actually, o Captain my Captain, there is one thing needs to be done before bed tonight."

He smiles, just a faint curve of the lips, unable to look Steve (Chris) in the eye.

"Can you hear the music?" he whispers as he steps closer to Steve. There is no music but he's wanted to do this ever since he met Chris.

"Music?" Chris asks as Sebastian takes his glass and sets it aside. "What m-?"

Sebastian takes his hand in his own, steps inside Steve's personal bubble and wraps his arm around Steve's waist. "You can hear it, can't you?"

Sebastian doesn't look at him, just rests his head on Chris's shoulder and slowly starts to sway. At first Chris doesn't move at all, his other hand still holding the glass that isn't there anymore, but Sebastian keeps swaying and when he starts tracing slow dance steps, Chris joins him without protest, his hand settling on Sebastian's lower back. Sebastian smiles to himself, content, happy even as Chris - _I hear it_ \- takes the lead and lets him follow.

If Sebastian were a little more drunk, he might just start giggling like he was high because, well, he kind of _is_.

They trace a few slow circles, then Chris brings their joined hands to rest on his chest. He lets go of Sebastian's hand and lets it rest there. Sebastian freezes for a second, unsure of this development, but then both of Chris's arms are around him, his other hand resting on the base of Sebastian's neck, and just like that he's in Steve's (Chris's) embrace, just like that. Just as he's been dreaming all along.

Now Sebastian only needs to hold on, as long as he can--

 _I hear it_

\--and be.


End file.
